Many integrated circuit devices support arithmetic operations including addition. In some forms of integrated circuit devices, ripple-carry adders are an efficient form of adder. However, in other forms of integrated circuit devices, particularly PLDs such as FPGAs, ripple-carry adders may not be practical because they do not map well onto available routing structures. An alternative form of adder that is compatible with PLD routing constraints includes a carry-save adder or compressor. However, carry-save adders/compressors require up to twice the logic of ripple-carry adders, which can be a significant burden when implementing multipliers.